The present invention relates to roof constructions for buildings which are provided with a relatively large central area within which no provision is made for support of the roof. The invention has particular value with buildings which are in the form of a parallelogram in plan and in which at least two pairs of horizontally spaced vertical roof support members extend along sides of the building outwardly of the aforesaid central area.
Heretofore it has been customary to construct residential buildings in rectangular or square configurations in plan view. In order to obtain maximum utilization of land space, and to insure adequate living and storage space within the building, the structures frequently included more than one level. A basement area was often provided; however, due to dampness and limited accessability to natural light the basement area generally was not used for bedroom space or for other living areas deemed essential. The basement frequently was used for storage of the oil burner and tank, clothes washing and drying apparatus, and for a game room area used only occasionally. The result was a multi-storied building in which the normal living space was designed to occupy the above ground level stories. Construction of such multi-storied buildings results in increased labor costs and often in increased material costs.
It has been known heretofore to increase the dimensions of single level buildings so as to provide additional living space at ground level. However, in order to support the simple beams of the roof structure it has been necessary to provide a maze of inner and outer bearing walls. It commercial and industrial construction increased single level building dimensions have been possible by the use of trusses. However, such trusses are generally complex and relatively expensive and sometimes lead to a concentration of forces so as to require vertical supports for the trusses capable of withstanding such concentrated forces and a truss construction also capable of accepting such concentrated forces without danger of structural failure. Further, partially because of the requirements for stronger vertical supports and trusses and for other reasons trusses have not generally been used in the construction of residential buildings.